Hräer
Hräer (also known as Hräer Wǽreking and Hräer Wǽrearak) was a human man from Wǽre. He was one of the main antagonists of Founders. Background Hräer was from Wǽre and at one time appeared to hold a high political position among his people. However, due to an unknown problem with Wǽre's monarchy and/or the Court of Fourteen, Hräer and a group of his followers fled Wǽre and came to northern Tyrell. Hräer and Jothe It was implied during Founders that Hräer and Jothe were lovers of some sort, possibly husband and wife, and that Jothe betrayed Hräer. During Founders it appeared Jothe was aware that Hräer had somehow betrayed his own people. Ayaka believed it was because Hräer had brought on non-wǽre sentients into his military forces. Jarkul later spoke to Hräer about Jothe and implied that Jothe had the power to free her from her prison, although this was never confirmed and Ayaka was the only one who explicitly released Jarkul. Qwen Though not explicitly confirmed, it was implied by Cairn the Bloodholder that Qwen, Cairn's Holder apprentice, could have been Hräer's offspring through Jothe. War against Tyrell Hräer and S'irelli Koran S'irelli took pity on Hräer's band and he and his people taught the humans how to live off the land. At first Hräer and S'irelli maintained an alliance, but Hräer turned on the elven king due to the enticings of Jarkul and war ensued. Hräer's objective appeared to be both to gain the land due to its prosperity and to gain power from the demon. Hräer waged a formidable war against S'irelli and his allies for forty years. With the aid of the Black Wind, Hräer pushed back the goodly forces of the southerners. In the north he ruled over the city of Mallad and kept thousands of troops stationed there. Hräer and Ayaka Hräer was sought out by Rana Theral, who was killed by Jothe Wǽrepanther, and after some time Ayaka Di'rutia found him. Hräer captured her and hoped to seduce her through means of illusion before she tried to kill him. She was captured in his arak form and taken to what would become Split Mountain, where he and S'irelli fought. It was implied that Hräer was almost killed before he began to transform back to his human form. Ayaka quickly stabbed him in his Burning, keeping him in a half-transformed state that kept him from finally dying. Ayaka admitted she did not hate him, but she couldn't let him go free either. Hräer cursed Ayaka before she and S'irelli made their escape to the south, leaving the king pinned into the ground by Ayaka's sword. Hräer and Jarkul Due to his incompetence, Jarkul impulsively cursed Hräer with a twisted immortality, showing that his trust in evil came to bitter fruition. Though she was the one that started the war against Tyrell in the first place through him, they did not appear to be on good terms with one another by the time Hräer captured Ayaka. Appearance and Personality Hräer had a strong build and tan skin. He had a noble appearance, although this was not supported by his brutality and deception. He had an ability to manipulate people, even going as far as to put Ayaka under an illusion, although he can miss details such as failing to completely be like Skandar Theral. He also did not have qualms about killing people, such as when he murdered Farrell Di'rutia or made plans to obliterate the neutral territory on the Loran Peninsula. Abilities Hräer had the ability to change into an arak and to read other's memories and produce illusions, the latter of which is an effect of gaining the wǽre magic. Category:Characters Category:Villains